This invention relates to a disk reproducing device which can detect and reproduce information from both of a video disk and a digital audio disk.
A disk reproducing device which can detect and reproduce information from both of a video disk and a digital audio disk is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Post-Examination Publication No. 58-51351.
In such a disk reproducing device, a time base error detecting circuit is necessitated when information is detected and reproduced from a video disk whereas it is unnecessary when information is detected and reproduced from a digital audio disk. Accordingly, it has a drawback that, when only an information reproducing system is to be changed over, upon play-back of a digital audio disk, the time-base error detecting circuit may unintentionally operate and may misread reproduction digital signals or unnecessary power may be consumed at a time base correcting means.
Another disadvantage is, that, in some extreme cases, an actuating coil of an electromagnetic actuator which is employed as a time base correcting means may generate excessive heat sufficient to cause breaking of wires.